


我的一生见过无数次日落

by sumred



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumred/pseuds/sumred
Summary: 僧人与妖狐，大概是个师徒文吧
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	我的一生见过无数次日落

**Author's Note:**

> 设定来自于关尔叁叁，已授权

***  
过了很久以后鸣人才意识到佐助是个不喜欢和人亲近的人。  
当时他们住在一座山上，居所周围有一片竹林，就和佐助捡到鸣人的那片竹林一样，湿润的泥土上永远覆盖厚厚一层竹叶，细嫩的笋尖悄悄冒出地面，不知从哪里飞来的鸟在看不见的地方婉转歌唱，微风清凉，竹叶飒飒。  
鸣人总是喜欢在竹林里逗留，在地上打滚，回去的时候蓬松的尾巴里就沾上了许多碎叶子。有时候他玩得兴起忘记了时间，佐助就会来竹林里找他，带他回家。  
月光从竹叶的间隙里漏下来，鸣人跟在佐助的身后，佐助走路的声音极轻，他总是穿宽大的袍子，腰间系着的铃铛偶尔碰撞发出一声轻响。  
“师傅！”鸣人小跑两步跟上佐助，“再给我讲讲你捡到我的事吧！”  
鸣人才到佐助的腰间，还是一个没有长大的狐妖，九条毛茸茸的尾巴竖在身后，两只长满细软绒毛的三角耳朵总是充满精神地支棱在头顶。  
佐助刻意放慢步子配合鸣人的速度，温和地说：“不是昨天才讲过吗？”  
“不要嘛，我还要听！”鸣人揪住佐助的衣角晃了晃，“说嘛，说嘛，师傅再给我讲一遍。”  
佐助把自己被捏皱的衣角从鸣人的手里解救出来，牵住小狐妖暖呼呼的小手，好像勉为其难又无可奈何地叹了口气：“那是一个下雨的晚上，我路过竹林时听见一些异常的响动······”  
清风穿过竹林，竹叶潇潇，远方寺庙的木屋顶沐浴在暮色中。

***  
寺庙很小，只能提供一间房，师徒挤在一张床上，还好鸣人并不占地方，一僧一狐正好把一张床占得满满当当，像他们的生活一样，再也加不进多一个人。  
从鸣人有记忆以来，他们就四处旅居，鸣人叫佐助师傅，喜欢跟在他身边像个小跟屁虫，也喜欢佐助抱着他走路。  
他们借住在不同的寺庙，从一座山搬到另一座山，从一条河搬到另一条河。始终只是他们两个。他们的生活里从来没有出现过其他人，他们好像是在流浪，又好像在游历，从不在同一个地方停留过长的时间。  
有一天晚上，鸣人做了一个红色的梦，梦里大火烧红了半边天空，鲜血把土壤也浸成黑色，而他是一只身躯庞大如山的九尾妖狐，一爪撕裂大地，一击崩裂山峰，一吼呼风唤雨。有许多人攻击他，兵器和忍术接连不断地落在他身上，爆发出生命和勇气炸成的烟花。只有一个人拦在他面前。  
鸣人从梦里惊醒，月光透过窗子照进来，他扭过头看见佐助平静的睡脸。  
在妖狐山峰一样巨大的身躯前显得那么渺小，那么不堪一击的人类躯体，是怎么挡住这些攻击的？  
鸣人躺平身子，闭上眼睛却再也睡不着。  
在梦里，在他最后浴血倒下的地方有一片竹林，清风微凉，竹叶飒飒。

***  
佐助发现鸣人不肯再叫他师傅。  
鸣人一直坚持每天修行，他的努力很有成效，狐妖的体型和心智与修为有关，由于修为的增长他很快就抽条成英俊的少年，和佐助一般身量，但他仍然保留了一些习惯。  
比如在佐助静坐时把头枕在他盘起的大腿上，当佐助从默想中收回心神睁开眼睛时就仰头对着他开朗地笑；比如和佐助挤在一张床上睡觉，非要被佐助的胳膊搂着，依偎着佐助的胸膛才能入睡；比如让佐助给他洗头，坐在放满热水的大木盆里，让佐助舀起一瓢瓢水从他头上淋下去，温热的水流从头顶顺着脖颈和脊背蜿蜒而下，在皮肤上留下鲜明的触感，在氤氲的水汽里和佐助接吻。  
他们接吻。

***  
佐助想起来是从他们第一次接吻开始，鸣人不再叫他师傅。

***  
其实也不是第一次接吻，他们的第一次接吻应该是在小溪边，那天天气很好，白云蓝天，碧草小溪，佐助把长着狐耳的少年按在草地上，少年还懵懂地抬着头看他，眼睛里映出佐助和背后的蓝天。他慢慢地，极轻极缓地俯下身，含住了他的唇。  
那时候佐助只是初出茅庐的小僧人，鸣人也只是一只刚修成人身的狐妖，他们相遇了，然后相爱了，仅此而已。  
鸣人对人世只有模模糊糊的印象，却又无端地怀着火热赤诚的热情。  
这是佐助第一次遇见他时就发现的。  
所以鸣人才会落入山民的圈套，隐藏在群山之中的忍者村把他视为威胁，对他发动了攻击，在战斗中鸣人被迫变成原型全力战斗。  
也因此失去了几乎全部修为，变成小孩子的模样。  
也许不记得也好，他那么好，不该记得这些肮脏的事情。

***  
润物的雨是细无声的，腐蚀大坝的蚁群是微小不足道的。  
那么冲昏理智的情欲呢？  
从那些吻开始他们的亲密早就超过了一般师徒，寺庙里开始有流言流传，于是他们又搬走了，这次他们真的搬进了深山。没有人能再阻碍他们了。  
这是怎么发生的？当佐助赤裸着上身岔开腿跪在床板上，鸣人躺在他两腿间，扭动着甩掉碍事的衣物，哼哼唧唧地叫他快一点的时候，他混沌的不清明的神智还在问这是怎么发生的？  
“我都想起来了。”鸣人终于等不及了，扣着佐助的脖子把他拉下来，在他耳边耳语，“师傅。”  
佐助百分百确定他是故意这么叫的。


End file.
